An Unusual Apology
by shulesaddict77
Summary: She was still struggling with the anger and hurt when he showed up at her apartment three days later.


**This is an alternate ending to episode 3x10. I needed to get the image of McCollins sex out of my head so I wrote me some McSwarek smut and it deserves the M-rating. It gets dirty! If this is not your thing you should probably not read it!**

**This one-shot is dedicated to my friend **_Chrysalliss_**! Her enthusiasm about this couple made me want to watch the show and I promised her she'll get a thank you gift in form of a smutty one-shot and we are both in desperate need of some McSwarek 'action', so here it is!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Clearly! Otherwise Sam and Andy would be back together by now! And wouldn't leave the bedroom for like three episodes. :-)**

* * *

The pounding at the door didn't stop but Andy just wanted to be left alone. Three days ago Sam had left her and seeing him every day at work hurt like hell. She didn't even know how she managed to get through every day without breaking down, wishing every minute that the shift would just be over and she could go home.

Though being at home wasn't much better either. Because in the silence of her apartment her thoughts turned to Sam over and over again. No matter how hard she tried to chase him out of her mind. It wasn't working. But she still didn't want to have any company. She wanted to drown her sorrows in a bottle of wine and just sleep three days straight. But clearly whoever was at her door wouldn't stop and she sighed heavily, standing up from the couch to tell the person on the other side they should just leave her alone. When she was almost at the door, Sam's angry voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Andy! Open that damn door!"

Her heart skipped a beat before it started racing and she balled her hands into fists for a second, taking in a deep breath and exhaling it slowly before she opened the door.

"What do you want?" She asked sternly. "I have nothing left to say to you."

"But I need to tell you something."

"Then go ahead." Andy said with an icy voice but before he could say anything she added. "Wait! Should I lay my heart on the ground so that it's easier for you to stomp on it?"

"I'm an idiot." Sam said quietly.

"I know. Thank you for stopping by and telling me something I already know. Good bye."

His hand shot forward and he kept her from closing the door right into his face. "Andy, please. Can I come in?"

She didn't want him in her apartment, she didn't want him around but against her better judgment she stepped back, opening the door to let him in. Closing the door behind him, she took a few seconds to compose herself before she turned around. She would not let him see how much his presence was still affecting her, she would not let him see how much having him in her apartment was throwing her.

But then she met his eyes and the expression on his face slammed into her chest, knocking the air out of her lungs. His eyes had darkened, he was looking at her as if he would pull her into his arms any second and would kiss her senseless. She knew that look. She'd seen it countless time and even though she was angry and hurt she still couldn't keep her body from reacting to the fire in his eyes.

"I don't want you here. I don't need you." She folded her arms over her chest, trying desperately to keep her heart closed off to him. "I hate you."

"You wanna hit me again!" He replied, spreading his arms wide and waving his hands, he added. "Come on, hit me! Get it out of your system!"

"I'm not gonna hit you." Andy huffed, not able to keep a smile from forming as she remembered the last time he'd offered her to hit him. It had been fun but she didn't feel the need to hit him right now, she wanted another kind of payback. One that would be much more satisfying than hitting him.

"I know you want to. Just do it, McNally!"

"I have a better idea." Andy told him, a calculating look spreading over her face.

"What do you have in mind?" Sam asked, watching her closely, not sure if he liked the expression on her face.

"Something I wanted to do for a very long time." Andy replied, turning around and walking out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam shouted after her, confused about her odd behavior.

"I need my cuffs." Andy yelled back.

"You are kidding, right?"

"No. I'm not."

She strode back into the room, her cuffs dangling from her fingers and a mischievous grin was tilting up her mouth as she let her eyes trail up and down his body, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down on it, the gesture shooting desire straight into his groin, making him hard in an instant.

"Sit down." Andy said, pointing towards a chair at the kitchen table.

"McNally, I don't know ..."

"Shut up, Sam." Pushing him hard, his knees hit the chair and he slumped onto the chair, slightly amused by the fierce expression on her face. "Hands behind your back."

He didn't want to argue with her. No matter what she wanted to do he probably deserved it. He knew he'd hurt her badly and he was just glad that she didn't throw him out of the door. He felt the muscles in his shoulders strain as she clicked the cuffs shut around his wrists and walking around him, she came to stand right in front of him, a thoughtful expression adorning her face.

"What now?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow, waiting for her next move. But not even in his wildest dreams he would have expected her to do what she did next. She leaned down and took his shirt between her fingers, ripping it open so that the buttons scattered all over the floor. "Aehmm, okay. Wasn't one of my favorites anyway."

"I said shut up!"

She was kneeling down beside the chair now, her hands trailing down his stomach, making him suck in a breath as her fingers skimmed along the waistband of his pants before she grabbed his belt and opened it, unbuttoning his pants slowly. But she didn't pull them down next but instead she leaned forward and untucked the laces of his boots, slipping them off his feet, followed by his socks and Sam wouldn't have thought that a woman taking off his shoes would turn him on like that.

"Up." She said softly and he struggled slightly as he lifted himself up so that she could pull his pants and boxer briefs down, her knuckles brushing over him, making him jerk. Throwing his clothes under the table, she stood up, a smile curving up her lips as she let her eyes wander to his obvious arousal.

"Don't you think it's a little unfair that I'm almost completely naked and you are still fully clothed?"

"No. Not at all."

"Of course." Sam said, not in the least surprised that she was enjoying teasing him. "So what are you gonna do now? Torture me?"

"Hmm." She tipped one finger against her mouth, cocking her head as she looked at him. "Maybe I'm just gonna lick my way down your chest and over your stomach, taking him into my mouth inch by inch before pulling back and then I'll suck him in. Hard. And then I might take off my clothes and let you slip into me until you are completely buried in me."

"Yep! Torture!" Sam scoffed, closing his eyes for a second to not lose his sanity completely and when he opened his eyes again, he searched hers, asking softly. "Are you gonna make good on your promises?"

"I might skip the sucking part. I'm too impatient for that." She replied, taking off her clothes as fast as she could and lowering herself down on his thighs, she leaned forward, whispering into his ear. "I want you in me. Now."

Slipping her hand between their bodies, she wrapped it around him, guiding him where she needed him the most and rocking her hips forward he slid into her, the cuffs rattling against the chair as he forgot for a second that he was bound and groaning deep in his throat, he latched forward, his mouth closing around one of her nipples, sucking it in, swirling his tongue around it as she rocked back and forth, almost driving him insane.

"Andy, open the cuffs. Now!"

He felt as if he would explode any second and he would not come with his hands tied behind his back. He needed to touch her and as if she had sensed that he was at the end of his tether she leaned back, fishing for the keys on the coffee table and a groan rumbled out of his throat as the movement pushed her further down his length.

"Would you hurry up, McNally?" He growled.

The moment the cuffs slipped from his wrists he shrugged out of his torn shirt and wrapping his arms around her waist, he stood up and carried her to the next wall, smashing her against it and without missing a beat he thrusted into her, fast and deep, hitting her at the exact right spot every time. It started low in her stomach, the fire, the heat, spreading out over her whole body as he pounded merciless into her, driving her closer and closer, not slowing down until he felt her tightening around him, riding it out with her before he followed her.

~S&A~

"I'm still angry with you." Andy said softly.

"I know and I deserve it." Sam replied, his hand trailing up and down her spine.

"Yes, you do."

"Andy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He felt her stiffen against his chest and her head shot up, her eyes searching his.

"You don't have to say it just because you think ..." Andy started to speak but Sam interrupted her.

"I do. I love you." Pulling her up, he pressed his lips on hers for a hard kiss before he drew back, his hands cupping her face, his thumbs brushing over her cheeks as he continued in a hoarse voice. "I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you. I should have said it sooner."

"Say it again!" She demanded slightly breathless.

"I love you."

"Again!"

"I love you."

"One more time."

"How often do I have to repeat it?" Sam asked, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I just like to hear the words." Andy grinned back.

"Me too." Sam said softly, feeling kind of sappy for not being able to keep the vulnerability out of his words.

She was watching him intently for a few seconds before she leaned back, sitting up beside him and lifting her hand, she let her fingers trail over his scruff, placing her other hand directly over his heart. "You are the most stubborn person I've ever met. Sarcastic beyond belief. Way too cocky for your own good ..."

"Are you gonna list all my faults now?"

"You are fantastic in bed, a really great partner and a friend I can always count on. If you are not acting like an ass, that is." Her fingers skimmed over his lips and she shot him a soft smile, the tone of her voice growing tender as she continued. "I love you. Despite all your flaws."

"I'm glad to hear that." Sam replied, pulling her back against his chest, brushing her hair behind her ear as he asked softly. "So, am I forgiven?"

"Not quite yet." Andy told him, snuggling deeper into his arms.

Minutes of silence ticked by as they just enjoyed being in each other's arms again. But Sam knew they still had to talk about the reason he'd broken up with her in the first place. He needed to open up to her if he wanted her to forgive him.

He tilted his head, pressing a kiss against her forehead and she let out a soft sigh, her lips brushing over his skin and he whispered. "I miss him, Andy."

She pushed herself up from his chest to be able to look him straight in the eyes. "I know you do. We all miss him. But pushing me away doesn't make it any easier."

"Yeah, I've figured that out for myself already. Why do you think I came here tonight?"

"We are gonna get through this together. As partners. Like always. Okay?"

"Okay."

"We won't stop worrying about each other, Sam." Andy added quietly. "But did you actually ask yourself the question if it would hurt less when something happens to me and we are not together?"

"I don't want to think about it." Sam replied harshly, turning his head away from her.

"Would it hurt less?" Andy raised her hand, pulling his head back so that he had to meet her eyes.

"No, it wouldn't." He admitted. "It would probably hurt more because of all the memories I wouldn't have."

"Exactly, Sam Swarek. So you are gonna stay right by my side. Understood?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good."

"So, about those cuffs ..." Sam trailed off, shooting her a lopsided grin.

"You are not tying me to the bed." Andy replied firmly.

"You sure?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow mockingly as his grin broadened. "You never know until you try it."

"Okay, _that_ is playing dirty, Swarek."

"Well, you've enjoyed the last time very much if I recall it correctly. I think you even invented a new word."

"Maybe another time."

"Really?" He asked, surprised by her answer before an excited expression crossed his face.

"Don't look so excited." Andy rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips upon seeing this expression on his face. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning, eager to open the presents and she couldn't keep herself from teasing him a little bit more. "Makes me want to reconsider."

"No chance, McNally." Sam growled, flipping her around and rolling on her, settling between her thighs. "I will tie you to the bed at one point."

Andy opened her mouth, enjoying the playful banter way too much to stop right now but then he slid into her and instead of words a slow moan slipped out of her mouth. She wouldn't have thought that it was possible that making love could feel more like an apology than the simple words _I'm sorry_. But Sam's thrusts were more a caress, his mouth and hands roaming over her body, eliciting fires everywhere they touched her skin.

She would not tell him yet. But as he slipped in and out of her excruciatingly slowly the last remnants of her anger vanished into thin air and she tightened her legs around him, arching her back, meeting him thrust for thrust and moments before she tumbled over the edge again, he leaned forward, his lips brushing over her ear as he whispered.

"I love you."

* * *

**Yep, I needed that. Now my brain is filled with hot McSwarek pictures. Like it should be! :-)**


End file.
